Matrimonio, deseo y ¿Amor?
by Melissa Holland
Summary: Cuando el matrimonio se impone puede que muchos sentimientos surjan poco a poco, pero ¿Qué pasara con el amor? ¿Será posible que dos almas indomables ante los hechizos del amor caigan rendidas ante su lazo mortal?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

**BPOV**

_Deberíamos hacer las paces – _dijo. Extendió su mano hacia mí con la intención de cerrar el trato.

_Como si eso fuera a solucionar las cosas – _respondí tangente.

_Isabella, para mí esto es difícil. Yo también espera que al momento de mi matrimonio todo fuera de la manera correcta, pero ahora que no tengo otra opción me gustaría hacerlo de la mejor manera posible._ – se sentó en el suelo conmigo, limpiando con sus dedos las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos.

_Lo sé Edward, solo dame tiempo para hacerme una idea. –_ tome una de sus manos sellando el pacto que nos uniría el resto de nuestras vidas.

_Y por el beso de allá arriba, lo siento, solo quería decirte que no volveré hacerlo si no quieres. –_ ahí estaba el punto de mi enojo, mis absurdas reacciones. Cuando sentí los dulces labios de Edward allá arriba no quería detenerme, una parte de mi, deseaba a ese desconocido de una manera irracional, con cada fibra de mi ser.

_La verdad es que no me molesto para nada, me gusto mucho y me gustaría que se repitiese_ – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al oír mi respuesta. Si bien no éramos una pareja normal, podríamos intentar sacarle el máximo provecho.

_Entonces mi futura esposa, me concede el permiso para hacer con su cuerpo lo que desee, además, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para frenar el deseo que nos consume? –_ con su mano me tomo del cuello y me acerco hasta su rostro. Nuestros labios se reconocieron hambrientos, como si hubiesen pasado años sin su contacto. No sabía hasta donde podría llevarme el deseo pero hasta el momento solo me queda disfrutar.

**Hay alguien ahí, ¿hello? Hola querido lector, solo quería pedirte tu opinión sobre esta idea, no creo que será la típica historia de un matrimonio forzado, intentare que sea un poco diferente. Espero seguir contando con tu presencia y tener la honra de recibir algún comentario tuyo.**

**XOXO Meli**


	2. Armando Planes

**Armando Planes**

**.**

**Nota: Los personajes no son mios, la trama es originalmente mia.**

**.**

**Esme POV**

Señora su visita ha llegado – Rita nuestra ama de llaves entro a mi habitación anunciando la llegada de mi deseado visitante.

Muchas gracias Rita, en estos momentos bajo. -Respondí con una sonrisa.

Es imposible que yo pueda describir mi vida en pocas palabras. Cuando tenía 22 años me encontré a un apuesto hombre de cabellos rubios y profundos ojos azules llorando a las afueras de un hospital. Apenas podía ver que cargaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, me acerque silenciosamente y descubrí que era un niño de aproximadamente 2 años. Tenía una sonrisa adorable, con dos pequeños hoyuelos a los lados, los mismos ojos azules de su padre y un cabello rizado de color oscuro. Me arme de valor y le pregunta la extraña razón de su llanto. El hombre estaba por cumplir los 30 años, su esposa había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico esa misma tarde, sentía el dolor por partida doble, no solo tenía que soportar el dolor de ver partir a la persona que amas ahora también debía cuidar a su bebe de dos años. Cuando conocí a Carlisle era muy joven aun, nos casamos un año después. Mi regalo por mis 25 años fue la noticia que estaba esperando a mi primer hijo Edward, tres años después nació mi pequeña Alice. Edward era muy parecido a mí, tenía mis ojos verdes, piel pálida y el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo. Alice era muy parecida a Emmett, ojos azules, cabellos oscuros y piel pálida. Entra las teorías del porque Emmett solo quería a Alice estaba rondando mi cabeza era por su gran parecido o la necesidad de protegerla como lo hubiera hecho con su madre.

Toda la vida intente tener un trato igualitario con mis hijos y Emmett, pero fue imposible. Desde que empecé a vivir con su padre Emmett no me toleraba, lloraba si me le acercaba, no permitía que le hiciese algún tipo de cariño apenas andaba cerca de los 3 años pero me miraba como alguien mayor mira a una potente amenaza. Cuando nació Edward las cosas empeoraron, lloraba todo el día por la atención de su padre, trataba de empujar a Edward cuando tenía la oportunidad, lo molestaba día y noche. Yo siempre trate de corregirlo, me dolía en el alma ver como maltrataban a mi hijo, y él entre su bondad nunca decía nada. Muchas veces regañe a Emmett pero se defendía gritándome que yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, que solo su mama podría decirle algo. Cuando Alice nació las cosas mejoraron un poco, él la quería mucho, pero siempre hubieron problemas. Emmett trataba de excluir a Edward en todos sus juegos, Alice que siempre prefirió a Edward que a su hermano Emmett, lo regañaba por la manera en como trataba a Edward, y ahí comenzaba otra ronda de quejas. Emmett decía que Alice no lo quería tanto porque él no era mi hijo, que al ser ellos hermanos de padre y madre su amor era más fuerte. Siempre se quejo con Carlisle alegando que el sobraba en la familia que era mejor que lo enviaran con la madre de su madre, mi peor pesadilla. Y así comenzó el inicio de todos mis problemas.

Crie a mis hijos con los principios que mis padres me habían enseñado, Edward era un encanto, trataba a las chicas como mucho respeto aunque ellas no se lo merecieran. Creía en el amor verdadero, el sacrificio por la familia y en ayudar en cuanto podía. Emmett era el caso contrario, traía una mujer tras otra. Yo comparaba a mi hijo como el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas antiguos y a su hermano como el prototipo de millonario egocéntrico de vida fácil.

Carlisle miraba polos opuestos en sus hijos pero los quería de la misma manera, su deseo era que Emmett al ser el hijo mayor asumiera la dirección de la empresa familiar, pero por mucho que le costara aceptarlo su hijo lo llevaría a la ruina. Edward era el más interesado a convertirse en el sucesor de Carlisle. Trabaja todos los días en la empresa, tenía una licenciatura en Administración de Empresas y Negocios Internacionales, tres maestrías y muy pronto se graduaría de un doctorado en Economía. Edward se veía presionado a aceptar la dirección de la empresa por parte de la junta directiva que lo consideraba con la única esperanza que tenían pero Carlisle no pensaba lo mismo, no quería darle la empresa a mi hijo. En su lugar tenía una descabellada idea.

Carlisle no podía decidirse entre sus dos hijos, aunque la solución estaba clara entre sus ojos. El pensaba que el futuro de Industrias Cullen seria dirigido por su primer nieto varón. Confiaba que la tercera generación de los Cullen podría solucionar los problemas que hoy tenia. Esta idea me ha estado preocupando demasiado durante los últimos meses. Edward jamás había mostrado interés en ninguna chica, mucho menos pensar en tener hijos con alguna. En cambio Emmett, no me extrañaría que ya tuviera muchos hijos regados por el mundo. No podía permitir que el patrimonio de mis hijos estuviera en riesgo por la mala cabeza de su hermano.

Estaba decidida, Edward tenía todo el derecho de tener la empresa, el sabría darle un buen uso y hacer lo correcto con ella, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario para lograr mis planes.

Buenas tardes, es un placer reunirme con usted. Soy Esme Cullen y creo que mi propuesta le beneficiara mucho. – sonreí con amabilidad. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, dispuesta a negociar el mejor trato de mi vida.

**BPOV**

Isabella despierta – podía sentir los brazos de mi mama zarandeando mi cuerpo.

Mmm, mama espera un momento, aun tengo sueño – respondí con voz ronca

Que te levantes jovencita, hay algo que debo decirte. Te espero en 30 minutos en la oficina de tu padre. – mi madre salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Salí disparada hacia el baño, mama no era de fiar, si decía una hora debía estar puntual, a menos que buscara meterme en problemas.

Mi padre era un inversionista en una empresa internacional, el tenia el 6% de las acciones de la empresa, sus ganancias eran altas, dándonos la oportunidad de llevar una vida llena de lujos y comodidades. Teníamos mucho dinero en los bancos, una casa en la playa, una mansión en la cuidad y 5 carros modernos. Muchas veces pensé que tantas cosas materiales habían segado a mis padres, que cada día eran más materialistas.

Me puse lo primero que encontré. Muchas personas se admiraban sobre el hecho que la hija de la elegante Reneé era tan corriente y sencilla, habíamos tenido muchos pleitos con mama sobre eso, al final llegamos al acuerdo que me vestiría de forma casual pero únicamente con ropa de marcas, y ella escogería mi ropa al momento de salir en público. Corrí literalmente a la oficina de papa, tenía unos pocos minutos para llegar.

Isabella, pasa – escuche la vos cortada de mi madre.

Aquí estoy mama, que necesitas – para mi sorpresa mi mama estaba desplomada en un sillón con sus manos en el rostro.

Quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo – su maquillaje estaba corrido por las lagrimas sobre su rostro.

Paso algo malo con papa – pregunte.

Algo muy malo, a ese desgraciado no quiero volver a verle en mi vida – sentí la ira de mi mama en sus ojos. Ellos nunca fueron una pareja de enamorados pero jamás se faltaron el respeto y menos frente a mí.

Pero que paso, ¿Qué ha hecho? – me senté a su lado de mi madre tratando inútilmente de consolarla.

Bella, tu padre ha gastado todo nuestro dinero. Al creerse un propietario de Industrias Cullen ha gastado más dinero del que invirtió en los casinos. Carlisle está furioso, ya vendió todas nuestras propiedades y aun si la deuda no ha sido saldada – mi madre lloraba inconsolablemente.

Solo nos queda esta casa, y su precio no es suficiente. Tu padre ha sido expulsado de la junta directiva, y al no ser propietario ya no goza de las preferencias de antes, o paga o se va a la cárcel – había quedado e shock. No podía creer lo que papa nos había hecho, esto no solo lo afectaba a él, sino a toda la familia.

¿Y no tenemos alguna manera de solucionarlo? – pregunte. Por alguna razón la respuesta me dio miedo.

Si la tenemos, pero eso depende de ti – respondió.

¿De mi? ¿Porque nuestro destino depende de mí?- cada vez nuestra conversación se iba desviando a un rumbo que no me gustaba para nada.

Si te casas con un Cullen nosotros formaremos parte de esa familia y nadie podrá obrar contra nosotros. - mi mente proceso todo de manera lenta.

Que me case con Emmett – murmure.

No, claro que no, jamás permitiría que te casaras con alguien como él - respondió.

No entiendo, me parece tan extraño – mi cabeza daba vueltas, apenas y era consciente de mis necesidades vitales.

Puedes hacerlo con Edward – vi que el rostro de mi madre se relajaba. Y ahí comprendí todo, me estaban ofreciendo a cambio de los errores de mi padre.

¡Me estas vendiendo! – grite.

No Bella, cariño, no digas eso que me hace sentir mal. – mi madre me abrazo en modo de consuelo.

Pero lo que me propones es descabellado, jamás aceptare eso – respire despacio para calmarme.

Solo piénsalo Bella, es tu decisión, sabes que no te obligare. – vi como mi madre se echaba a llorar de nuevo.

Mama, me gustaría ayudarles pero lo que me piden va en contra de mis principios. Como toda mujer he soñado con el día de mi boda desde niña, casarme con alguien que no conozco y sobre todo por dinero me hace sentir mal – la abrace con suavidad.

Lose hija, jamás permitiría eso, pero entiéndeme. No sé como ahora podremos salir adelante, sabiendo que no tendremos dinero ni para cubrir tus necesidades. – respondió.

Algo en mi interior estaba en una lucha, sabía que la respuesta era un no rotundo, pero al ver el estado de mi madre tenía la necesidad de aceptar su propuesta.

Lo siento mama, ya veremos que hacer pero no voy a aceptar esa propuesta. – Salí con mi rostro inundado de lágrimas, me sentía impotente y poderosa a la vez. Saber que podía tener el control sobre la situación de mi familia me hacía sentir vulnerable, todos dependían de mi, y yo no podía depender de nadie.

**EPOV**

Edward mama estaba buscándote – dijo mi alocada hermana.

Hola Alice, que bueno verte – corrí hasta ella y la abrace.

Hola hermanito, te extrañe mucho durante las vacaciones – puso su cara de cachorrito – y ni siquiera me fuiste a ver.

Lo siento Alice- mi hermana había viajado por dos meses a Europa para aprender acerca de moda con unos diseñadores muy famosos – pero tuve que hacer muchos proyectos de la empresa y no tuve tiempo.

Edward, poner a la empresa antes que tu no es nada bueno – suspiro.

Pero no lo hago, solo trato de dar mi máximo esfuerzo –sonreí y trate de imitar su cara anterior.

Hay bobito –dijo besando en la mejilla – se que te esfuerzas, papa debería de ver eso. La empresa merece estar en tus manos, no sé como papa no puede decidirse.

Alice, yo prefiero que todo siga así, tu sabes cómo es Emmett. Si papa me entrega la empresa jamás volverá a hablarme en su vida – respondí con tristeza.

Emmett es un idiota, eres el mejor hermano del mundo. Es una pena que siempre trate de rivalizar contigo – frunció el seño – odio cuando quiere probar que es mejor que ti haciendo cosas indebidas.

Emmett es Emmett, no puedo hacer nada contra el – con el tiempo me había acostumbrado al trato que Emmett me daba.

Lo sé –suspiro – es solo que los quiero. Pero a ti quiero mas – me abrazo, para ser una diminuta persona tenía una fuerza increíble.

Tu eres mi hermana favorita, a veces pienso que eres la única hermana que tengo – bese su frente.

Mejor ve con mama, la pobre está muy destrozada. Creo que discutió con Emmett de nuevo. Cuando vine del aeropuerto la encontré hecha un mar de llanto – como si fuera un llamado al mal. Emmett apareció por la puerta.

Alice –grito – viniste hermanita - Emmett corrió donde Alice y la apretó contra su pecho.

Emmett bájame – grito – no respiro.

Lo siento enana – dijo.

Emmett apestas a alcohol ¿de dónde vienes? – hice caso omiso de la discusión y me senté en las escaleras de la casa.

Alice, dos meses sin verme y así me recibes – reprocho.

Si, dos meses después y aun no cambias – cruzo sus brazos poniendo su mirada de reproche.

Prometo portarme bien Alice, podemos tener un día de hermanos mañana – puso su cara de cachorro. – y te demostrare que puedo cambiar por ti.

Me parece una idea genial Emmett pero deberíamos invitar a Edward, es nuestro hermano por si no lo recuerdas – Alice prácticamente grito la palabra hermano.

Y a ese para que lo queremos, nos arruinara toda la diversión – hace años, cuando intentaba imitar a mi hermano mayor me hubiera sentido mal por sus comentarios. Pero ahora, años después parecía acostumbrarme.

Para tu información Emmett, Edward es tanto mi hermano como tuyo. – dijo furiosa.

Alice, tranquila. Mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer – respondí.

Al fin, ya era hora que San Edward dejara de estorbar – dijo Emmett de manera despectiva.

Sigues hablando así y no voy contigo – cuando Alice tenía 5 años, Emmett andaba por los 13 su rebeldía pareció aumentar demasiado en ese año. Un día Emmett quería llevar a Alice al parque, yo intente ir con ellos. Emmett se enojo mucho y me grito en frente de Alice alegando mil razones por las que no quería llevarme. Ella vio como me echaba a llorar, ese día dejo de hablarle por una semana, su día en el parque se vio arruinado. Emmett sintió mucho su rechazo y desde entonces cuando Alice le decía que parara Emmett dejaba de molestarme.

Como siempre tú defiendes a Edward. Como el si es tu hermano de madre y padre lo prefieres. – grito.

Si le prefiero o no, no es culpa suya. Es la tuya, tú crees que yo estaré feliz de ver cómo te comportas con mama, como desobedeces a papa y como insultas a Edward – una batalla de gritos se desato en la sala.

Entonces aceptas que lo prefieres a él - Emmett me señalo.

Estoy harto que se peleen siempre por mí. Maldita sea Emmett, no quiero pelear mas. Madura de una vez por todas – explote. Hacía mucho que necesitaba liberarme.

Alice, ¿Dónde está mama? – pregunte lo más calmado que pude ignorando a Emmett por completo.

En su habitación – respondió. Alice y Emmett siguieron discutiendo como perros y gatos. Una parte de mi se sentía muy mal. Emmett no aceptaba una relación con nadie, con la única persona que podía mantener una conversación estable era con Alice. Se le notaba que la quería mucho, pero Alice siempre trataba de defenderme ante sus ataques y muchas veces hacia que Emmett se peleara incluso con ella.

Mama ¿puedo pasar? – dije al tocar la puerta.

Claro cariño, pasa – la voz de mama sonaba ronca.

Mama ¿qué paso ahora? – el rostro de mama estaba lleno de lagrimas.

Creo que no es necesario que te lo diga, ya conoces la respuesta – me acerque a ella y deposite un beso en su frente.

Y ahora ¿qué te dijo Emmett? – pregunte. Me senté consumo cuida en la cama.

Tu padre le ha cortado sus tarjetas de crédito. No trabaja nada, parece que tu padre ya se canso de su vida trasnochadora. Vino hasta aquí y me acuso de ser la culpable de envenenar la cabeza de tu padre contra el – acaricie sus cabellos y la recosté en mis piernas.

Imagino que no quiso escuchar ningún intento de defesa – mire fijamente sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas.

No, dijo que maldecía el día en que me encontré con su padre a las afuera del hospital. Que su vida hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiera aparecido – lloro más fuerte.

Mama, sabes que no es cierto. Si tu no hubieras aparecido la vida de Emmett sería otra, papa tendría que haberlo criado solo, es probable que Emmett hubiera muerto de hambre – mama rio, seguramente recordando lo pésimo que era papa en la cocina.

Qué suerte tengo que a ti te gusta cocinar, si no viviría toda mi vida preocupada por lo que comerás – rio más fuerte. Cuando era niño Emmett jugaba con Alice, dejándome a un lado. Siempre corría a la cocina de mama en busca de compañía, ahí aprendí a cocinar como lo hacia ella. Lo gracioso era que ni Alice que era la única hija de mama había aprendido su don al cocinar, yo estaba seguro que Alice no podía ni hervir agua.

Qué suerte tengo de tener a la mejor mama del mundo – dije. Deposite un largo beso en su mejilla. – digan lo que digan, el mundo no ha conocido nadie más bello y hermoso como tú.

Dices eso porque no te has visto en el espejo – rio – o porque no has encontrado a la mujer de tu vida.

.

.

Edward – dijo después de 20 minutos de silencio, donde me dedique a masajear su cuero cabelludo.

Dime – mi madre se sentó en la cama. Se acostó de formo horizontal, yo fui acostarme en su pecho.

¿Recuerdas a Charlie Swan? –pregunto

Claro, el es el dueño de un 6 % de las acciones – respondí.

El está metido en grandes problemas con la empresa – me tense de inmediato.

¿Qué clase de problemas? – el temor se apodero de mi. Yo creía que todo estaba en orden.

El tiene un problema con las apuesta, fue a los casino que tenemos en las Vegas, se aprovecho de su estado de socio y gasto más de lo que tenía con nosotros. Todas sus pertenencias están embargadas, pero aun así no alcanza a cubrir todas las deudas. Ha sido expulsado de la junta directiva y está en riesgo de ir preso – la notica era nueva para mí. Estoy seguro que papa estaba detrás de todo esto.

Imagino que papa está detrás de todo – asintió con la cabeza.

He hablado con él, y está de acuerdo de esperar para que el pueda pagar sus deudas y no enviarlo a la cárcel pero Robert Hale no está de acuerdo – Robert era el dueño del 4% de las acciones. Era el mejor amigo de mi padre desde que iban a la escuela, si él le decía algo papa lo hacía sin dudarlo.

Además Charlie muchas veces trato de traicionarlos, y fue hasta ahora que se dan cuenta – Charlie había cavado su propia tumba, lo más lógico era que nadie pudiera salvarlo de la cárcel.

Tu padre no quiere meter a un hombre en la cárcel, su única condición es que pague todo lo que debe y lo dejara en paz. Pero el monto sobre pasa los 5 millones de dólares, aun vendiendo todo lo que tiene. – mi madre acariciaba mi cabello. Podía sentir su tensión en los movimientos.

¿A dónde quieres llegar? – pregunte.

Siento mucho por su familia – suspiro – sobre todo por Bella, la pobre no se merece lo que piensan hacerle.

¿Y qué es lo que planea hacer? – intente recordar ese nombre pero no me sonaba conocido para nada.

James ofrece los 5 millones si Charlie le ofrece a Bella como esposa – James era nuestra competencia, era un hombre soltero de 40 años.

¿Cuántos años tiene Bella? – no recordaba a Charlie de una edad avanzada como para tener una hija con la edad adecuada para desposar a James

Ese es el problema cielo, apenas tiene 22 años. La pobre no sabe lo que se le espera. – nunca había visto a Bella, Charlie nunca hablaba de ella, y en las cenas que ofrecíamos solo venia con su esposa.

Pobre chica, no deberíamos permitir que su padre le haga esto – me puse en el lugar de la chica, ella estaba ajena a todo lo que su padre hizo pero al final ella pagaría las consecuencias.

Cariño porque no la ayudas tu – dijo mi madre – se que lo harías para evitar que la vendan con el mujeriego de James.

Me gustaría pero ¿Cómo podre ayudarle? – una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de mi madre, como si la respuesta que le di es la que esperaba hace mucho tiempo.

Cómprala tu – dijo con un tono como si estuviera hablando del clima de hoy

¿Cómo voy a comprar a un ser humano como si se tratase de un animal? – conteste indignado.

Edward, piénsalo. Cásate con la chica así su padre formara parte de la familia y Robert se verá forzado a retirar los cargos – las piezas encajaron una a una.

¿Me estas insinuando un matrimonio forzado?- pregunte dos octavas más alto.

No amor, será por ayudar a la pobre chica, piensa. Qué pasaría si Alice estuviera forzada a casarse con James – mi mama dio justo en mi punto débil, podía ceder a su petición fácilmente.- ¿No harías hasta lo imposible por evitarle ese mal?

Claro mama – respondí mirándola fijamente a los ojos – pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ella, esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas correctas.

Edward tu eres todo un caballero, Bella no se vería forzada a hacer algo que no quiere, pero James es capaz de obligarla a muchas cosas – sus manos temblaban. Mama se preocupaba por todas las personas pero tanta preocupación por Bella me sonaba extraño.

Y si lo hago que pasara – una sonrisa inundo su rostro.

Solo fingirán ser un matrimonio, al menos hasta que Robert quite esa demanda. Lo demás dejémoslo al destino. – sonrió de manera soñadora.

¿Estás segura que no hay otra solución? – pregunte de nuevo.

Lo dudo mucho, tu padre se mantiene al margen pero Robert ya empezó con el proceso legal, al parece Charlie no solo le robo a la empresa. Escuche diciéndole a Carlisle que Charlie le pagaría por robarle unas manzanas de terreno que tenía en la montaña – Robert tenía su propia empresa, pero se apoyaban con papa mutuamente. Ambos tenían unas acciones en la empresa del otro, no me quedaba duda que usaría todo su poder para destrozar a Charlie.

Así que la única solución soy yo – afirme.

Edward, ese no es solo el único problema. – Respiro hondo – la chica ni siquiera lo sabe, no se imagina que piensan venderla. Lo más seguro es que se rehusé a casarse contigo.

¿Así que no solo tendré que aceptar casarme sino también convencerla a ella que lo haga? – pregunte.

Sé que eres un buen hombre, te he criado bien. Harás lo que tu corazón dicte que es lo correcto, si ambos se ponen de acuerdo estoy segura que lograran llevarse mejor – mi mama me dio un beso en la mejilla, se recostó en su cama para tomar una siesta.

Mama acepto el trato, además nunca en sentido nada por una chica. Será como es mi vida ahora, nada cambiara. Otra mujer no puede cambiar lo que he hecho durante toda una vida. Además las cosas se facilitaran ahora que se que ella no desea esto. El matrimonio solo es un pedazo de papel que no me afectara en nada, y unas cuantas reuniones en la sociedad no es algo que ha estado fuera de mi rutina diaria. – vi como sonreía de una manera triunfante. Siempre imagine que mama se pondría celosa de mi futura esposa, pero vaya sorpresa que me he dado al descubrir que ella me ha empujado hacia ella.

Te quiero hijo, sabía qué harías lo correcto – sonrió – por favor apaga la luz cuando salgas. – dicho eso se acomodo en la enorme cama para tomar una siesta.

.

.

.

**No quiero poner excusas, solo puedo decirles que tengo 4 capítulos escritos. Hasta el momento no ha pasado nada interesante… creo que muy pronto vendrá la acción. Tenía una beta, el correo donde la tenia agregada fue eliminada, no soy buena en esto. Nunca he escrito un fic, sugerencias, estaré muy agradecida. El capitulo no está editado, solo quiero saber si seguirían interesados en leerlo, (review x favor) de eso depende si lo continuo o no.**

**Espero que disfruten conmigo este fic. No vemos el próximo viernes. **

**Mel**


End file.
